1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information apparatus and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, a control method for use in these apparatuses, and a computer program for making a computer execute this program that are configured to handle a plurality of display images by use of a pointing device, such as a mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, most ordinary families have information processing apparatuses, such as personal computers. Because these information processing apparatuses are often operated mainly by one person, the interfaces between apparatus and human, such as keyboards and mouses, and application software are often configured to be operated on a single-operator basis.
Also, more and more ordinary families are installing information processing apparatuses, such as living-room personal computers (PCs) and living-room Internet television receivers that are operated and used by two or more family members. Therefore, various kinds of information processing apparatuses, such as living-room PCs and living-room Internet television receivers are proposed.
In addition, information processing apparatuses having large-size screen displays are proposed to allow ordinary families to view video for example on a large-sized screen in living rooms.
For example, it is possible for family members to view images taken by a digital still camera for example on one of the above-mentioned information processing apparatuses in the living room. It is also possible to interconnect, via a network, two or more of the above-mentioned information processing apparatuses, thereby allowing people to view images taken by a digital still camera for example displayed on the display monitor of each of the interconnected information processing apparatuses, for example. Thus, many people can view images for example on the same screen in each of ordinary families and other places, so that technologies are proposed for many people to easily view images displayed on each display monitor.
For example, an image display apparatus is proposed in which, when a display switching operation is made from a status in which one image is displayed in the entire screen of the display block to a status in which many images are displayed in one screen as an index, the image displayed immediately before the switching or the images near that image are preferentially displayed as reduced (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2001-231005 (FIG. 1), hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).